The Glimmer of Hope
by Ino-chan
Summary: Houki's dealing with (can't say for those who don't know) spoiler alert death...Boushin is born...!


The Glimmer of Hope

"There's news about the emperor … he was killed in battle against the shogun from Kûto." 

Everyone stared at each other in disbelief.  None of them knew the right words to say.

"How will we bring this horrible news to Houki-sama?" questioned an advisor of the late emperor.

This would be the hardest thing to do.  They were married just recently, and she was also pregnant.  She would be in so much distress.

"I will be the one to speak with her."  A blue haired monk replied.  "I will only speak of his highness's greatness, and how courageous and heroic he was."

"Thank you Chichiri-sama." said an apprehensive advisor.

Even though Chichiri took up the job, he knew it was going to be hard to to tell the empress, Houki.

A woman, Houki's personal servant, led Chichiri to Houki's room.  "I believe Houki-sama is resting."  she stated.

"Then I will wait 'till she awakens."  He pulled a chair next to her bed, and sat there.

She had long, purple hair that was usually put in traditional braids or buns.  She had soft and delicate features.  Her eyes were a caramel color, and she had a beauty mark under her left eye.  She was indeed a sweet person who loved the emperor very dearly.  No one knew how she would deal with his death.  Especially since she was pregnant with _his_ baby.

_What should I say?_ Chichiri began to think.  _How could I tell her … tell her, her love is gone?  That her baby won't be able to see it's father?_

She became astir, and slowly opened her eyes.  "Chichiri?"

"Houki-sama, I have some good and bad news."  He looked down.

Her eyes widened, and were full of fear.

"The Kûto have withdrawn from our country, Kônan, but the emperor, Hotohori-sama, is no longer with us."  Chichiri placed his hand on hers in an effort to comfort her.

"Ho…to…ho…ri…"  she trembled.  "He's… gone?  He's… dead?"

Houki wanted him to tell her that it wasn't true.  No not the emperor, anyone but him.  Not before he could see his successor's face, his child.

"I'm very sorry… He fought the shogun of Kûto, Nakago.  With the power of Suzaku sealed away Hotohori-sama couldn't beat him, but with his spirit and perserverance he managed to wound Nakago.  He was then fatally injured by the Nakago's chi blast.  He was very heroic, na no da."

"My love… my poor Hotohori-sama… he'll never be able to see his future son… his successor… how could he die now?  How could he leave us?  How could his life end of only eighteen years?!"  She put her hands over her eyes and started to sob.  Sou-men hugged her gently.  He believed she would not recover easily.

_You poor innocent soul… _He thought.  "I'll let you rest, Houki-sama, please don't be so sad."

She looked up at him with tears overflowing like someone poured too much water in a cup.  Chichiri gave her a glance of comfort, and then left.

The empress wondered why Taiitsukun took the emperor away from her.  Then she thought about her baby.  It would have to be a boy. In order for the kingdom to be tranquil once again.

_Please let it be a boy.  A strong ruler, someone who loves his country and people, courageous, and gentle.  A person like his father.  _She thought._  I need hope and strength, please Suzaku, give that to me._

For two and a half months after this Houki barely spoke, ate, or slept.  She was so depressed and had lost all hope.  All the members of the Imperial Court were very worried.  They thought they had lost her for good until she gave birth to a baby boy.  

There were murmurs, shouts, and cries in the halls of the palace.  Everyone was beginning to get excited.

Meanwhile Houki was resting.  She had used up her strength, and was very faint.

A few hours later Houki began to awaken.  Her faithful servant handed her a baby boy.

"It is your son.  Yours and Saihitei-sama's."  Then she left.

Houki held the baby close to her heart and wept.  The baby was so beautiful.  Her heart hadn't been filled with this much joy in a long time.  When she looked at the boy she could see Hotohori in him.

_Thank you, Suzaku.  You gave me a boy that reminds me so much of his father.  Thank you so much. _

"Boushin,"  Houki held up the boy, "that will be your name."

Boushin gave a baby smile.

"Hotohori-sama_, _If only you were here.  Here to see your newborn son.  To see his beautiful smiling face."  She paused.  "And say that he is as beautiful as yourself."

Houki then felt an aura around her.  A powerful yet gentle force filled with love enveloped her.  It was so familiar, she had felt his warmth before.  Then she realized she was being embraced by her lost love's spirit.  It was as if he was there.  Comforting, congratulating, loving her.

"Thank you, Hotohori-sama_…_"  She started to tear.  "I love you."

Boushin also felt his father's spirit, and reached out with his tiny hand.

"Oh, Boushin…"  Houki was so shocked.  "Boushin, that's your father's spirit."

"Ah…(baby talk)…um…wah…"  Boushin tried to speak.

Suddenly all the hope that left her returned.  Boushin became her **glimmer of hope.**

Author's Note: I wrote this orginally for my English class, but I decided to post it anyway.   I changed all of the names and places to the Chinese version so it worked better for homework (obvious that it would be anime if I had all the Japanese names, my friends would even realize) . 


End file.
